elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keys (Skyrim)
The following are all the keys found in Abandoned Shack Key Can be obtained during With Friends Like These... or Destroy the Dark Brotherhood. Abandoned Shack Aerin's House Key It is carried by Aerin and Mjoll the Lioness. Aerin's House Angarvunde Key It can be obtained from Medresi Dran during Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead. Angarvunde Ansilvund Key Can be found in Ansilvund Burial Chambers on a pedestal. Ansilvund Arch-Mage's Quarters Key Obtained by becoming the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold Arch-Mage's Quarters Aretino Residence Key It is carried by Aventus Aretino. Aretino Residence Argonian Assemblage Key It is carried by all residents of the Argonian Assemblage. Argonian Assemblage Arondil's Key It can be looted from Arondil. The door to the treasure room of Yngvild Atheron Residence Key It is carried by Aval Atheron, Faryl Atheron and Suvaris Atheron. Atheron Residence Avanchnzel Key Cannot be obtained (obtainable only with console commands). | *B = Bee and Barb Key It is carried by Keerava and Talen-Jei Bee and Barb Belyn Hlaalu's House Key It is carried by Belyn Hlaalu. Belyn Hlaalu's House Bilegulch Mine Key It can be looted from the Bandit Chief's body. Chest in Bilegulch Mine Black-Briar Lodge Key It is carried by the mercenaries guarding the Lodge. Black-Briar Lodge Black-Briar Manor Key It is carried by Maven Black-Briar, Hemming Black-Briar, Ingun Black-Briar and Maul. Black-Briar Manor Black-Briar Meadery Key It is carried by Indaryn. Black-Briar Meadery Bloodlet Cage Key Cannot be obtained. (console commands only) Door in Bloodlet Throne Blue Palace Servants Key It is carried by Erdi, Una and Falk Firebeard. The door to the Pelagius Wing in the Blue Palace Bolli's House Key It is carried by Bolli and Nivenor. Bolli's House Borkul's Key It is carried by Borkul the Beast. The door to Madanach's room in Cidhna Mine Brand-Shei's Strongbox Key Obtained from Brand-Shei during Distant Memories. Brand-Shei's Strongbox inside his stall Brandy-Mug Farmhouse Key It is carried by Bolfrida Brandy-Mug Brandy-Mug Farm Brinewater Grotto Key Broken Tower Prison Key It can be looted from the Forsworn leader. The cell at the top of the tower in Broken Tower Redoubt. Brunwulf's House Key It is carried by Brunwulf Free-Winter Brunwulf Free-Winter's House | *C = Cage Key It is carried by Addvar A prison cell in Karthwasten (due to a bug) Calcelmo's Laboratory Key It is carried by Captain Aquilius and Calcelmo's guards. It appears on the table beside Calcelmo's bed during Hard Answers Calcelmo's Laboratory in the Dwemer Museum Calixto's Key It is carried by Calixto Corrium A chest located upstairs in Calixto's House of Curiosities Captive Shackle Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Castle Dour Dungeon Key It is carried by the Castle Dour Dungeon guards and Ahtar Cell doors, personal belongings chest and evidence chest in the dungeon Cellar Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Chillrend Case Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) The case holding Chillrend (Skyrim) Clan Cruel-Sea House Key It is carried by Grimvar Cruel-Sea, Hillevi Cruel-Sea, Torsten Cruel-Sea and Idesa Sadri House of Clan Cruel-Sea Clan Shatter-Shield House Key It is carried by Nilsine Shatter-Shield and Tova Shatter-Shield House of Clan Shatter-Shield Clan Shatter-Shield Office Key It is carried by Torbjorn Shatter-Shield and Suvaris Atheron Clan Shatter-Shield Office Confiscated Goods Key It is carried by Anuriel Cowflop Farm Key It is carried by Ennis and Reldith Cowflop Farm Cracked Tusk Vault Key Looted off of Ghunzul in Cracked Tusk Keep. A cage that allows entry to Cracked Tusk Vaults in Cracked Tusk Keep Craglane Chest Key It is carried by the Barkeep in Cragslane Cavern Chests in Cragslane Cavern Craglane Dog Cage Key It is carried by a bandit in Cragslane Cavern Two animal cages in Cragslane Cavern Crossinghouse Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) | *D = Dainty Sload Footlocker Key It is carried by the First Mate on Dainty Sload A chest in the Captain's Quarters on the ship Darklight Tower Closet Key It is carried by Illia The closet in the lower floors of Darklight Tower Darklight Tower Key It is carried by a hagraven in the upper part of Darklight Tower A door blocking progress through the upper area of Darklight Tower Darkwater Pit Key Obtained from Niranye in Windhelm The safe in her basement Dead Crone Rock Key It's on the altar by the word wall, at the back of Dead Crone Rock Wooden door (adept-locked) inside Dead Crone Rock, at the top of the wooden staircase Deepwood Redoubt Key On a shelf in a room with a sleeping Forsworn nearby in the Deepwood Redoubt area; boss Forsworn also carries one A door in Deepwood Redoubt (master-locked) Delphine's Secret Door Key Obtained from Delphine at the end of A Blade in the Dark Secret door (leading to Delphine's secret room) behind a wardrobe at the Sleeping Giant Inn Doesn't Exist Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Dragon Bridge Chest Key Just south-west of the bridge in satchel next to a tree and lantern (it appears when the player has the Treasure Map VIII) A chest with treasure that appears when the player has the map Dustman's Cairn Key It's in a chest in the large room in Dustman's Crypt in Dustman's Cairn Opens the door located to the north of the chest Dwemer Museum Key Obtained from Calcelmo in Understone Keep Dwemer Museum | *E = East Empire Office Key East Empire Company in Windhelm Docks East Empire Warehouse Key It is carried by Gulum-Ei East Empire Company Warehouse in Solitude Docks Elgrim's Elixirs Key It is carried by Elgrim, Hafjorg and Ingun Black-Briar Elgrim's Elixirs Embershard Mine Key It is carried by a bandit by prison cell in Embershard Mine Prison cell gate and gate to treasure room the bandit was guarding in Embershard Mine | *F = Faldar's Cage Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Faldar's Tooth Key Can be found in a tent on the upper level of the exterior courtyard of Faldar's Tooth Opens the front gate of Faldar's Tooth and the door in the tower Falkreath Jail Key It is carried by the guard Fellglow Keep Key Carried by a mage in the Fellglow Keep The main entrance, and a locked door in the L-shaped room Fellglow Ritual Chamber Key It is carried by The Caller The door located behind The Caller in the Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber Fellhammer Mine Key Carried by the bandit chief in the Fort Fellhammer Garrison Door to Fort Fellhammer Mines (expert-locked) Fellstar Farm Key It is carried by Boti, Fastred and Jofthor The farmhouse on Fellstar Farm Folgunthur Catacomb Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Forelhost Balcony Key It is carried by Rahgot The Forelhost Balcony Forelhost Entrance Key It is carried by Captain Valmir Forelhost Forelhost Well Key It is in the chest to the right of the coffin in the room with the Dragon Priest The cage (master-locked) enclosing the well in the Forelhost Crypts Fort Blackmoor Prison Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Fort Kastav Prison Key Can be found on the table in the central room on the middle level of Fort Kastav Prison, carried by all three Stormcloak prison guards and on the table on the level above the cells The cells in Fort Kastav Prison Fort Neugrad Library Key Carried by the boss-leveled bandit and on a dresser in south-east room upstairs in Fort Neugrad The library door in Fort Neugrad Fort Neugrad Prison Key In Fort Neugrad Prison area, on a barrel close to the passage into the caves Fort Snowhawk Prison Key Fort Snowhawk Quarters Key On the table in the room with an arcane enchanter on the upper level of the fort and in the bedroom with a leveled necromancer Fort Snowhawk Quarters Fort Sungard Jail Key In Fort Sungard Oubliette, down the large drop, the key is next to a dead bandit, another copy of it is on a table in Fort Sungard Annex Cell doors in Fort Sungard Oubliette | *G = Goldenglow Cellar Key It is carried by Aringoth The gate before the basement door in the Goldenglow Estate Goldenglow Gate Key It is carried by the mercenary guarding the main gate The main gate to the Goldenglow Estate Goldenglow Safe Key It is carried by Aringoth Aringoth's safe in the basement of Goldenglow Estate Grelka's Market Key It is carried by Grelka The slide door and strongbox below Grelka's stall | *H = Habd's Lighthouse Key The Chaurus Reaper in Frostflow Abyss has it A chest on top of Frostflow Lighthouse Haelga's Bunkhouse Key It is carried by Haelga and Svana Far-Shield Haelga's Bunkhouse Hag Rock Ruin Jail Key Hag's End Key On a mantle to the right of a fireplace inside Hag's End A gate (master-locked) to area with treasure northwest of where key was found Hargar's Chest Key It is carried by Captain Hargar The chest aboard the sunken ship in Broken Oar Grotto Helgen Keep Key Obtained during Unbound In the Warden's chest, in the Barracks inside Helgen Keep. If the Dragonborn entered the Keep with Ralof: another one on corpse of the Imperial Captain. . The door after the first fight inside Helgen Keep. Hillgrund's Chest Key It's given to player by Golldir at the end of Ancestral Worship; it can be looted from his corpse if he didn't survive A chest (expert-locked) located beyond the main burial chamber, through the door at the top of the stairs Hillgrund's Tomb Crypt Key It is carried by Golldir and Vals Veran An iron door (master-locked) to the north of the final room in Hillgrund's Tomb Hillgrund's Tomb Key It is carried by Golldir Hillgrund's Tomb Hlaalu Farmhouse Key It is carried by Adisla Hlaalu Farm farmhouse Hollyfrost Farmhouse Key It is carried by Tulvur Hollyfrost Farm farmhouse Honningbrew Brewhouse Key Inside the Boilery in Honningbrew Meadery, right side of the door, on a hook Honningbrew Boilery Honningbrew Meadery Key It is given to player by Sabjorn during Dampened Spirits Honningbrew Meadery Basement, door to Sabjorn's room Horgeir's House Key It is carried by Horgeir, Lodvar and Olda Horgeir's House | *I = Ingun's Supply Chest Key Obtained from Ingun Black-Briar upon completion of her quest, Few and Far Between Ingun's Alchemy Chest at the back of Elgrim's Elixirs Interrogation Chamber Key Obtained during the quest Diplomatic Immunity Investigator's Key Found in the Midden Dark, secret pathway in the College of Winterhold Investigator's Chest in the Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold Irkngthand Arcanex Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Irkngthand Consortium Key Obtained from a guard of Alain Dufont in Raldbthar It doesn't open any location Iron Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Irontree Mill House Key It is carried by Steirod, and Trilf (characters not found in the game) | *J = Japhet's Folly Key Obtained during the quest Rise in the East (looted from Haldyn's body Locked door in a hallway in Japhet's Folly Tower Jaree's Key Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Jorrvaskr Back Room Key The back room in Jorrvaskr | *K = Katariah Master Key It is carried by Captain Avidius and Emperor Titus Mede II Most doors on The Katariah Keerava's Key It is carried by Keerava Kerah's Key It is carried by Adara, Endon, and Kerah Kerah's jewelry case Key to the Abandoned House Unobtainable by the Wax Key perk Abandoned House (Markarth) Key to Addvar's House It is carried by Greta and Svari Addvar's House Key to Aeri's House Found on the corpse of Aeri Aeri's House Key to Aleuc's House Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Key to Alftand Lift Key to Alva's House It is carried by Alva and Hroggar Alva's House Key to Alvor's House Obtained by killing Alvor in Riverwood Alvor and Sigrid's House Key to Amren's House It is carried by Amren, Braith and [Saffir Amren's House Key to Anga's Mill Common House Found on the corpse of Leifur or Kodrir Anga's Mill Common House Key to Angeline's Aromatics It is carried by Angeline Morrard and Vivienne Onis Angeline's Aromatics Key to Arcadia's Cauldron It is carried by Arcadia Arcadia's Cauldron Key to Argi's Hut It is carried by Argi Farseer (an unused NPC) Argi's Hut (doesn't exist in-game) Key to Arnleif and Sons Trading Company It is carried by Lisbet and Imedhnain Arnleif and Sons Trading Company Key to Bards College It is carried by Aia Arria, Ataf, Giraud Gemane, Illdi, Inge Six Fingers, Jorn, Pantea Ateia, and Viarmo Bards College Key to Battle-Born Farmhouse It is carried by Alfhild Battle-Born, Gwendolyn, and Lars Battle-Born Key to Beitild's House It is carried by Beitild Beitild's House Key to Belethor's General Goods It is carried by Belethor Belethor's General Goods Key to Bits and Pieces It is carried by Beirand, Kayd, and Sayma Bits and Pieces Key to Blue Palace It is carried by Falk Firebeard and Elisif the Fair. Front doors of the Blue Palace Key to Breezehome Obtained by purchasing Breezehome in Whiterun Breezehome Key to Brina's House It is carried by Brina Merilis and Horik Halfhand Brina's House Key to Bryling's House it is carried by Bryling and Irnskar Ironhand Bryling's House Key to Bthardamz Elevator Looted from Orchendor's corpse during The Only Cure Door to the Bthardamz Elevator Key to Burguk's Longhouse It is carried by Chief Burguk, Arob, Dulug, Ghak, Gharol, Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Mahk, Murbul, Nagrub, Oglub, Shel, and Umurn Burguk's Longhouse Key to Carlotta Valentia's House It is carried by Carlotta Valentia and Mila Valentia Carlotta Valentia's House Key to Castle Dour Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Key to Castle Dour Tower Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Key to Chillfurrow Farmhouse It is carried by Nazeem and Wilmuth Chillfurrow Farm farmhouse Key to Cidhna Mine It is carried by Urzoga gra-Shugurz A gate to a small room inside Cidhna Mine that holds some loot, a skill book and the evidence chest Key to Corpselight Farm It is carried by Indara Caerellia and Mathies Corpselight Farm farmhouse Key to Cosnach's Room It is carried by Cosnach Cosnach's room in The Warrens Key to Daighre's House It is carried by Daighre and Erith Daighre's House Key to Dawnstar Jail Key to The Dead Man's Drink It is carried by Narri and Valga Vinicia Dead Man's Drink Key to Degaine's Room It is carried by Degaine Degaine's room in The Warrens Key to Dengeir's Hall It is carried by Dengeir of Stuhn Dengeir's House Key to Eltrys's Room It is carried by Eltrys and Rhiada Eltrys' room in The Warrens Key to Endon's House It is carried by, Endon, Adara and Kerah Endon's House Key to Enmon's House It is carried by Enmon and Mena 0006565E}} Key to Erikur's House It is carried by [[Erikur, Gisli, and Melaran Erikur's House Key to Evette San's House It is carried by Evette San, Octieve San and Bendt Evette San's House Key to Faendal's House It is carried by Faendal Faendal's House Key to Falion's House It is carried by Falion and Agni Falion's House Key to Falion's House Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Key to Fathendas House Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Fathendas House (not found in game) Key to Filnjar's House It is carried by Filnjar Filnjar's House Key to Fruki's House It is carried by Fruki Fruki's House Key to Garvey's Room It is carried by Garvey Garvey's room in The Warrens Key to Gerdur's House It is carried by Gerdur, Frodnar and Hod Hod and Gerdur's House Key to Gestur's House Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Gestur's House (not found in game) Key to Gilfre's House It is carried by Gilfre Gilfre's House Key to Grave Concoctions It is carried by Zaria Grave Concoctions Key to Gray Pine Goods It is carried by Bolund and Solaf Gray Pine Goods Key to Gularz Khazgur Keep Cannot be obtained (console commands only) Gularz Khazgur Keep (not found in game) Key to Half Moon Mill Key to Halldir's Crypt Key to Halted Stream Mine Key to Heigen's Farmhouse Key to Heimskr's House Key to Hjerim Key to Hjorunn's Room Key to Honeyside Obtained by purchasing Honeyside in Riften. Key to House Battle-Born Key to House Gray-Mane Key to House of Arkay Key to Irgnir's House Key to Jala's House Key to Jens' Farmhouse Key to Jorgen and Lami's House Key to Jorgen's Chest Key to Justiciar's Headquarter Key to Karthwasten Hall Key to Karthwasten Miners' Barracks Key to Katla's Farm Key to Kharag's Room Key to Klimmek's House Key to Kraldar's House Key to Lami's Hut Key to Larak's Longhouse Key to Left Hand Miner's Barracks Key to Leigelf's House Key to Lod's House Key to Longhouse Key to Loreius Famhouse Key to Maiden-Loom Manor Key to Margret's Room Key to Markarth Keep Key to Markarth Stables Key to Markarth Treasury House Key to Mehrunes' Shrine Key to Morthal Guardhouse Key to Morthal Jail Key to Nchuand-Zel Obtained from Calcelmo in Understone Keep. Key to Nepos's House Can be stolen from a coffin after he's dead, in Hall Of The Dead (Markarth). Key to Odfel's House Key to Ogmund's House Key to Olava the Feeble's House Key to Old Hroldan Inn Key to Omluag's Room Key to Overseer's House Key to Pavo's House Key to Pavo's House Key to Pelagius Farmhouse Key to Proudspire Manor Obtained by purchasing Proudspire Manor in Solitude. Key to Radiant Raiments Key to Ranmir's House Key to Riverwood Trader Key to Romlyn Dreth's House Key to Rustleif's House Key to Salvius Farmhouse Key to Severio Pelagia's House Key to Skaggi's House Key to Sleeping Giant Inn Key to Solitude Blacksmith Key to Solitude Cemetery Key to Solitude Fletcher Key to Solitude Lighthouse Key to Solitude Sawmill Key to Solitude Stables Key to Soljund's Miner's House Key to Sorli's House Key to Styrr's House Key to Sven's House Key to Sylgja's House Key to the Abandoned House Key to The Dead Man's Drink Key to the Dibella Inner Sanctum Key to the Hag's Cure Key to the Jarl's Longhouse Key to The Mortar and Pestle Key to the Nightgate Inn Key to the Silver-Blood Inn Key to the Temple of Dibella Key to the Temple of the Divines Key to the Windpeak Inn Key to Thonnir's House Key to Traillus's House Key to Ulfberth's House Key to Uthgerd the Unbroken's House Key to Vittoria Vici's House Key to Vlindrel Hall Key to Warmaiden's Key to Weylin's Room Key to Whiterun Stables Key to Winking Skeever Key to Wintersand Manor Key to Ysolda's House King Olaf's Treasury Key Kornalus Frey's Key Looted of the corpse of Kornalus Frey. | *L = Labyrinthian Crypt Key Lemkil's House Key Liar's Retreat Cage Key Lord Geirmund's Key Lost Knife Cage Key Lu'ah's Key Lumber Camp Key Lylvieve House Key | *M = Madanach's Key Madesi's Market Key Madesi's Market Key Maluril's Room Key Mani's Cellar Key Marise's House Key Markarth Hall of the Dead Key Obtained from Brother Verulus in Understone Keep during The Taste of Death. Maven's Personal Key Mercer's House Key Mistwatch Jail Key Mistwatch Key Obtained from Christer in Mistwatch North Tower. Mithorpa's House Key Mzulft Key Mzulft Observatory Key Mzulft Room Key | *N = Nightcaller Temple Key Nightgate Inn Cellar Key Niranye's House Key Northwatch Captain's Key Northwatch Keep Key | *O = Old Solitude Crypts Key | *P = Pawned Prawn Key Pelagius Wing Key Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness Pinewatch Key Looted off of Rigel Strong-Arm in Pinewatch. Pinewatch Treasure Room Key Looted off of Rigel Strong-Arm in Pinewatch. Potema's Catacombs Key Potema's Sanctum Key Prison Cell Key | *R = Raldbthar Key Rannveigs Fast Key Obtained in Rannveig's Fast, either from Sild or his dead assistant's satchel. Ravenscar Hallow Cage Key Red Eagle Tower Key Red Wave Safe Key Riften Fishery Key Riften Jail Key Riften Jail Key Riften North Gate Key Riften Stables Key Riften Warehouse Key Obtained during the quest Skooma Trade. Romlyn's House Key Rorik's Manor Key | *S = Sabine's Footlocker Key Sabjorn's Dresser Key Sadri's Used Wares Key Sarthis's Key Shaman's key Shroud Hearth Barrows Key Obtained from Wilhelm in Ivarstead. Sibbi's Chest Key Sibbi's Stash Key Silus's Museum Key Sluice Gate Key Obtained from a stone table in the Smelter Overseer's House in Markarth Snow-Shod House Key Syncope Sanctuary Key | *T = The Scorched Hammer Key Trap Door Key Obtained during the quest Diplomatic Immunity. Treva's Watch Prison Key Tribute Chest Key | *V = Valindor's House Key Valthume Cellar Key Valthume Chamber Key Verner and Anneke's House Key Viola Giordano's House Key | *W = Werewolf Cage Key Whispering Door Key Pickpocketed during the quest The Whispering Door. White Phial Key Whiterun Gate Key Whiterun Jail Key Windhelm Blacksmith Quarters Key Windhelm Jail Key Windhelm Stables Key }} Trivia *In , the Wax Key perk will automatically give the Dragonborn a copy of a picked lock's key if it exists. This lets them open the lock later on if it resets. *The Irkngthand Consortium Key has no purpose within the game as there is no such location called Irkngthand Consortium and is only found on a random bodyguard belonging to Alain Dufont. The key should be ignored and not picked up. de:Schlüssel (Skyrim) es:Llaves (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Lists